Just Another Weapon
by tastystuff
Summary: Power molds the world, that was the purpose of jinchuuriki's, for power, for if they are made into a weapon they will protect the village, but weapons are rarely used as shields. / Naruto trained as a weapon, shinobi naruto, dark/careless/semi-oc. super powerful naruto, like seriously, hes going to kill, alot.
1. Chapter 1

A loud sound crashes, wind rushes through the terrain, trees swaying by the sheer power of the air. The village walls shake the konoha. The strongest of the 5 hidden villages, previous leaders of the military nation peer over the land in stone, carved into a mighty mountain. Another boom sonics through the area, again wind pours in, shaking everything in its destructive path to its foundation.

But it's to be expected now, it's been 4 years now that the sounds would be heard, every day, from dusk to dawn. It was him… the 'demon'.

Why they allowed him to train no one truly knew, the danger that rolled off the boy was enough to deter anyone from questioning him. Rumours were heard that the mere 8 year old, was easily one of the strongest weapons the mighty military force possessed.

If one looked into the largest tower in the village, the office of the hokage, leader of the military power that was konoha, you would see an old man, saddened, looking over his village, or more accurately, looking directly to the direction of the sounds that rocked the village. Regret was the easiest emotion to detect from his hardened features.

* * *

1 year later

* * *

A blur was seen speeding through the village, moving faster than any anbu, basically teleporting with every push of its tiny legs. Blonde hair bounced behind the black porcelain mask that he wore. Red Paint that resembled a fox on its front. Simple long sleeve black turtleneck and long black pants covered his skin, along with black combat boots and gloves with metal protectors on the backs. A konoha plate attached to a red belt tied loosely around the waist.

The black and red blur was rarely seen around the village, for the boy that created the blur talked to no one but the hokage, reported to no one but the hokage.

* * *

Moments later- hokage office

* * *

"Fox, reporting hokage-sama".

"ahh. Naruto" the old time shinobi smiled brightly at the presence of his miniature anbu, and then continued to speak, "I presume that your mission was a success".

"Hai Hokage-sama" the response was stern and direct, no wavering in his voice, trained like a soldier, "The enemy camp ended up having more manpower than expected, sir!".

The old Sarutobi clan head raised an eyebrow, "how much more?".

"Ninja, 2 jonin, 11 chuunin, 10 genin, most experienced, 2 fresh out of the academy" the now established Naruto finished with a bow, expecting to be dismissed.

"well, did you return for reinforcements?" the hokage closed his eyes, knowing the coming answer, trying to somehow defend himself from the incoming news.

"No, they were exterminated with the rest of the bandits, Sir".

"alright naruto, you will receive S rank pay, dismissed". The hokage responded with noticeable strain in his voice.

The fox masked shinobi was gone as fast as he came, off to anbu headquarters, for they're always more missions there.

* * *

3 years later

* * *

The old hokage rubbed his temples as he thought of the possibilities, around him was the council, all yelling over matters that currently plagued his mind.

"we have to send anbu"

"we can't waste a team of anbu of such a matter"

"Agreed, we don't have the resources"

"WELL WE CANT JUST LET THEM HAVE UCHIHA-SAMA"

"Silence"

The chaos around the table stopped as the hokage's booming voice was heard. He cleared his throat, then making a hand signal an anbu with a fox mask appeared at his side, this tensed almost every ninja in the room, having heard the rumours, knowing the reputation, about the certain anbu.

"We don't have the resources to send anbu or jonin to assist team 7, though against an enemy like zabuza they will need it, this is why I will send fox, my personal elite anbu.

"sir, how can one anbu be enough to take a high A ranked shinobi, we need a team to prevent casualties, right?" this response was from someone on the civilian council, not knowing who the anbu was.

"Fox, my friend, is more then capable of zabuza, and any other trouble in wave, I will send him, next issue"

As the council spoke the hokage handed 'fox' the mission documents and dismissed him.

* * *

Land of Wave, 2 days later

* * *

A pink hair kunoichi bragged to a blonde one as she walked up and down a tree, seemingly defying gravity. A black haired boy continued attempting to climb the tree, marking his progress with a kunai, clearly he was starting to exhaust, he started the exercise yesterday, and it wasn't progressing that fast. His teammates both made more progress, though, not by much. Sure they had made it to the walking stage, but they both tired so easily that they were only able to stay up there for a little bit, where he himself knew due to his reserves, that once he got it he'd be able to stick to walls and so forth for large amounts of time.

"Sasuke is way more impressed with me ino-pig!" the pinked haired kunoichi screamed, or just yelled, it was hard to tell considering how annoyingly 'shreakee' her voice was.

"Not a chance billboa-" she was cut off as she witnessed a blur land directly between her and her team, she raised her guard but soon realised she wasn't facing an enemy.

A towering figure stood, she eyed him toe up. His combat boots held the bottom of his black cargo pants inside the ankle guards. Red shin guards made their way up to just below his knees, she saw the gleam of a konoha head protector at his waist, though it was attached to a blood red belt, that was tied so losing that it was more like a cloth sash. His black combat shirt was covered at his chest buy anbu armour, though this was also blood red. A red tanto hung from his back, covered by a pure black sheath, thin white robe holding it in place. His red fingerless gloves hardly noticeable as his arms swayed at his side, uncaring. But his most unrelenting feature, that mask, black porcelain, red markings outline in dark orange, drawing the shape of a fox face over his own.

His blonde hair swayed in the wind as he eyed her up and down, "oi, comrade, where is hatake, your commander?". His voice held no malice, no coldness, nothing really; it was just spoken as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Ino then realised she should probably reply, but before she could, someone decided to do it for her, walking out from her rear kakashi hatake, walked out from a winding path, beside him an old drunk looking man, presumably the client for the mission, the bridge builder.

"Reinforcements?" kakashi, noticing who it was the hokage sent to help him and hes team, eye smiled "yo".

* * *

2 days later

* * *

Zabuza equipped his sword, with haku at his side, they were prepared to go face hatake and his brats once again, although this time they would succeed in killing that bastard tazuna.

They took one step out of their hideout before they faced a blurred figured, rushing towards them at inhuman speeds.

Zabuza brought his blade to defend himself, but that was the goal.

Right when zabuza's vision was blocked from the attacker, it took only a second, the attack should of hit his sword, but he didn't, instead pain shot through the former swordsman of the mist, he looked down to see a tanto hardly protruding through his skin, he turned his head slightly, he felt haku on his back, she had blocked the attacker, only for him to cut through her straight into Zabuza aswell.

Now they were both stabbed, zabuza through the heart, his vision already fading, haku through both her arms, held in a cross in front of her, and her neck, where her arms were now pinned.

Both of them skewered together on the same blade, they would soon bleed out; there was no doubt, their power already dissipating.

Jumping over them, the attacker bent the part of the weapon that protruding zabuza's chest, making it impossible to escape the fate he had planned for them.

**'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku'(A)''**

Haku heard it, Zabuza did not

Zabuza saw it, haku did not.

**'Fūton: Kami Oroshi'(B**)

Zabuza watched, the fox mask faded away as he combined the 2 jutsu. The flame was 100 yards away, heading for him, yet he could already feel his skin melting off his bones, the pure heat of the combo attack enough to literally destroy everything. He closed his eyes, he had been defeated be the legendary jutsu of konaha's own, 'jigoku no hakobi (Bringer of Hell)'.

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**A: 'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku'**_

_**Classification A-Rank Ninjutsu**_

_**Type- Fire Release**_

_**Class- Offensive**_

_**Range- Mid to Long range**_

* * *

_**B: 'Fūton: Kami Oroshi' (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains)**_

_**Classification- A-Rank Ninjutsu**_

_**Type- Wind Release**_

_**Class- Offensive, Supplementary**_

_**Range- Mid-range**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gatou had had everything he ever wanted… money, power, women, and anything else. He felt invincible, well he used to, not so much anymore, he watched as over 250 men he had with him were slaughtered one by one.

He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go, he was on a ship, heading to the bridge, he was gonna kill those bastards and watch as his empire grew to legendary level.

Though he couldn't even arrive before 3 of his ships were literally obliterated, fireballs had rained from the sky, all the ships were eradicated, his own main ship was now sinking, but that wasn't what was to be feared though, it was that man.

The man that had made the sky red, the man currently pulling his tanto out of a mercenary's skull, the man in the black and red mask, '**jigoku no hakobi (Bringer of Hell)'.**

He heard of the story's, he thought they were fabricated by konoha, to make them seem stronger then they truly were. But he was wrong it seemed. Because as he shakingly held up the bingo book in his hands, he looked at the mask that was right in front of him.

Why would konoha do this, why would they send him to wave, it made no sense. Maybe for Zabuza..?

That was it! He wanted Zabuza, he'll tell him where he is, he will spare him, yes, yes, he will live on.

He smirked as he watched his last man fall, a giant hole through the man's chest.

"L-Listen, I know you want Z-Zabu-" gatou couldn't finish, he was cut off by the blonde seemingly teleporting beside him, now lifting gatou off the ground with one hand around his neck, 'fox' spoke.

"hes dead"

With a sickening crunch gatou's neck snapped, dying instantly.

Another threat squashed.

Another mission complete.

* * *

Night time tazuna's house

* * *

'fox' sat at a table where his konoha comrades, and tazuna's family along with himself sat, apparently eating dinner.

"So, fox, care to tell us what has become of our enemies" the voice was kakashi, he knew what happened if Naruto found them, well… Naruto always finds them.

"Zabuza, and his apprentice, have been eliminated, and will no longer be a threat, as for gatou, he has also been dealt with, along with his ships, crew, allies, and mercenary's stationed here in nami, anything else you request of me before I return to hokage-sama, hatake-senpai." The black porcelain betrayed the voice, the fox painted on the mask snarled, seemed almost enraged.

But his voice… nothing, abosalute carelessness, this is what everyone in the room but kakashi felt, kakashi new the man behind the mask, or.. boy, atleast.

"I was thinking, my team is behind on training, if you wouldn't mind helping me with that tomorrow, maybe using that useful jutsu of yours to help tazuna's men build the bridge faster aswell, and then we can simply leave in 2 days, instead of 2 weeks?" kakashi smiled through everything he said, he really wanted to leave soon, and if naruto was willing to help, why not.

"yes hatake-senpai, I suppose that would be of little problem" tazuna, who was previously just listening ,with wide eyes, decided to speak up.

"wait, wait, how could you speed the production of the bridge that much, and what do you mean dealt with?"

Kakashi winced at the second part of the question, oh well, maybe he'll realise just what kind of things ninja's do, might help the team respect their new teacher for the next couple days aswell…'yes… I AM GOING TO GET SO MUCH READING DONE'.

"As for the bridge, I can grant you access to unlimited manpower, each man being atleast 100 times strong, and faster than your current workers" as tazuna's eyes widened, the 'fox' made a hand seal and a clone of him popped into existence.

'solid clones!?' went through the minds of all the genin in attendance.

"I can make you around 500 of these, that will last all day, and night if you want… though making any more would prohibit my training, which will not do…"

Everyone except for the famed Copy Nin was gaping at this point.

"As for gatou, his men, his empire, I have destroyed everything in those respects" fox figured that was enough to quench the man's interest, and simply turned back to leave as he stood.

"wait, explain more thoroughly, I'd like to know how gatou could possibly be stopped?" it was Tazuna who was now also standing, with a pleading look, fox answered none the less.

"I killed him, and all of his forces, I destroyed all of his ships, I took over and killed every single camp he had set, I traced down all the company's tied to him and destroyed them as well.." everyone openly widened their eyes, except the jonin in the room naturally, but naruto wasn't done "I then traced down his family members, all related to them and there family's, and killed them, as well as his friends, and any business associate he had, and their families. In the end, there is now know known ally of gatou left, with no one left I secured his money, assets, and valuable belongings, then sent them sealed to konoha, to be placed in our armoury". Everyone pretty much shivered, this man had killed, thousands, just in the last couple of days, it was… terrifying, "if that's all…" Naruto then walked out the door, heading out to train before bed.

For about 5 minutes it was complete silence, it was broken by Sakura

"how could… a human being, be so, cruel, he doesn't even care.."

Kakashi sighed, "I guess I'll tell you a little, story"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to kakashi, who slowly took out a bingo book as he spoke.

"That, is probably the most feared man in the elemental nations at the moment."

"Who is he, how strong is he?" it was the raven haired genin who spoke this time, clearly wondering how a man like him existed for so long without him knowing.

**"'jigoku no hakobi (Bringer of Hell)'**, that's what everyone in the world is calling him, we jonin and anbu simply know him as 'fox', the right hand of the Hokage. He went through training very young, maybe you've all heard the booms that resonate from the forest of death?"

At this all the genin nodded, tazuna and his daughter of course had no idea what hatake was referring to.

"that's him, training, for 4 years, between the ages of 4 and 8 for him, those booms only grew louder, dusk till dawn, every day, all day he trained… Then he was made anbu, and the sounds lowered down, he was always out of the village, on missions, but when he was between missions, the sounds could be heard… For four years now they haven't stopped. "Everyone listened intently, though the first to figure out what kakashi just told them was sakura, being the best at basic math.

"But… kakashi-sensei, that means he's… our age".

Shock covered everyone's faces, that man 'fox', who stood at easily 5'8, was... 12 years old.

"yes, ye is the age of a fresh genin, but no one really knows that," kakashi held up the bingo book,

It showed the face of 'fox', well actually just his mask, the picture itself was intimidated, it was him, covered in blood, bodies scattered behind him, roaring red and orange flames lighting the area. Underneath was info on said ninja.

'jigoku no hakobi (Bringer of Hell)'

Real name: unknown

Jutsu: unknown

Style: ninjutsu specialist, taijutsu specialist

Element: Wind, Fire

Position: Currently elite Anbu of Konohagakure no sato

Rank: S – Extremely deadly, Avoid confrontation

Notes: Little information is known; no enemies have fought him and lived.

Everyone in the room literally shivered, an S rank shinobi, which means Kage level, a 12 year old that was strong enough to be S-rank was completely unheard of.

'how can I be so weak..' Sasuke visibly flinched at the info, this kid was someone at his brothers level, why was he so weak.

Everyone else had nothing to say, nothing to think, they just sat back, mind blank, kakashi drove the nail in the coffin with one more thing to say.

"He acts like he doesn't care because he is the perfect shinobi, emotion in check, Always".

* * *

2 days later

* * *

The battered forms of Sasuke, sakura, and ino could be seen dragging themselves behind kakashi, clearly 'fox' had trained them into the ground. Kakashi on the other hand had a slight hop in his jump, reading a little orange book, as team 7 headed back, already having parted ways with the fox mask anbu that had helped them so.

* * *

Same time, hokage office

* * *

"-and that's all hokage-sama" fox then bowed, after explaining the mission success to his leader.

"good naruto, please stand.." as Sarutobi spoke he raised to his feet aswell, naruto complied and stood straight, already quite abit taller than the aging hokage, as he neared the young anbu Sarutobi asked another odd question "please remove your mask".

Naruto hesitated, he never took his mask off, people couldn't know his identity. If they knew that he was naruto uzamaki, his façade of human would never work, and they'd all know he was a demon, but this was his commander, he would comply.

Naruto lifted the black porcelain away from his face, the first thing anyone would notice aside from his messy blonde hair, his piercing blue eyes. Ice cold, they could chill you to the bone, it showed a man that held no fear, no concern, just pure, unrivalled, ice.

The boy's blank features were shocking, his face did not move, it could be said that his mask showed more emotion. 3 whisker marks slashed at each side of his face. He did not look 12… he looked 16, maybe 17, due to his angular face, jawline definite, slim cheek bones, he was mature, that much was obvious.

Hokage smiled a bright smile, "Naruto, it's been awhile since I've seen your face!".

Naruto simply noded, not breaking his emotionless façade.

"I have to say, your pretty ugly". The aged man smiled, the biggest smile he could muster, because he saw it, naruto showed shock, then a smirk, then back to his cold emotionless face of stone. "You smile like your mother, but your almost identical to your father in actual features, astonishing."

Naruto knew of his parents, they were great ninja, one of them being one of the strongest in history, the yondaime, though he had never been compared to them. Probably because he was always treated as a demon, people never saw the resemblance to his father, though that mattered not. 'why am I thinking like this…?'.

Hokage then stepped forward to naruto, and before the blond shinobi could react, he was wrapped in a warm embrace. There, in his office, the Hokage hugged him.

* * *

2 weeks later, day of chunin exams

* * *

Naruto, concealed in the corner of the exam room, watched passively for anything suspicious. Though his mid simply wandered.

'why did he do that' The question plagued his mind, the words of his leader, the only person he ever talked to, ringing through his head.

_flashback_

_"you're not a demon naruto." Sarutobi pulled naruto even closer in his hugging embrace, "you're a good man, and a great shinobi, you are no monster."_

_Flashback end_

He simply didn't get it, he could not understand.

Something brought his attention away from his thoughts, he watched as this years new genin conversed with the man he was assigned to watch, one, 'kabuto', and he instantly understood why, kabuto showed them info on anyone the asked…

* * *

On the floor with rookie nine and kabuto

* * *

"-sabaku no gaara, rock lee, and… wait do your little cards have info on people outside of the exams?" Sasuke finished with a curios look on his face, wondering what he could dig up on the mysterious man that helped him complete the Wave mission.

"yes Sasuke-kun, I have information on many ninja".

"Alright, then check 'Fox' Anbu of konoha" sasuke's victorious smirk could be seen by all, and everyone but his own team was confused on why.

"Okay, we'll start with the easy ones...-"

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto listened to kabuto's speech, explaining the details he had on rock lee and gaara, though he was more wondering why the lasts uchiha in him.

* * *

Floor

* * *

"-wow, and it says here hes never been hurt on a mission, not even a scratch".

People visibly recoiled all over the room at this; gaara wasn't someone any genin should mess with.

"okay, now for 'fox'," The card spun in his hand, and then revealed the picture of the anbu that was in the bingo books, complete with splattered blood, fire, and strewn bodies. The black porciline mask making anyone alittle uneasy. "wow. This guy, I've heard of him, **'jigoku no hakobi (Bringer of Hell)'**, he's supposedly one of the strongest ninja since the yondaime, He's famed for his unparalleled control of wind chakra, also his ability to combine fire and wind jutsu to create his '**heru (hellfire) release**' its stronger than any other combo attacks, infact that's what gave him his nickname. It's said he just kindof showed up 4 years ago as an anbu captain, since then konoha's threats have slowly but surely been eliminated, he does solo missions, completing about 100 S ranks a year, with now a total of 422 S rank missions, the highest in history. No one knows his real name, but he's an S rank shinobi none the less".

Finishing kabuto swallowed, remembering that the man he was describing was his enemy.

While everyone in the room openly went slack jawed at the information, a certain anbu that was hidden disappeared in a shushin, there was a traitor in their midst.

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

**"Inhuman speech/jutsu"**

"Normal speech".

I don't own a carrot, for a carrot cannot grow held by the restraints of the cancer of the human race, also Naruto, don't own that orange loving POS either.

READ and REVIEW, please, I'd like to know what you think so far

* * *

The arena roared in applause as neji hyuuga struck out at kiba for the 64th time. All the inuzuka's tenketsu now closed. A yell of pain escaped the dog lover's lungs before he slumped over, unconscious, and unable to fight.

The crowd cheered, this was the final stage of the chunin exams… everyone was on their feet, happy to see the strength of konoha shinobi.

Over the last month a lot had happened, most importantly being konoha recognizing the threat of suna and oto. They were now fully prepared for the attack that was to come during the third exam. An attack that, if everything went right, was to be squashed before it could ever start.

As the next contestants were called down to the arena a ground shaking boom resonated through the village.

* * *

With Naruto moments before

* * *

The blonde stood to his full height, alerting the army that was gathered below him of his presence, but it was 2 late for them.

Above the blonde the sky turned red, taking a closer look they realised his hands were being held in the ram seal.

"**Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu**" the words left his mouth as the sky filled with over 100 massive dragon heads of fire.

"**Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**" As the next jutsu was called the blonde instantly started speeding through hand seals.

Behind the oncoming dragons, wind shot down from the sky, merging with the fire, flames so hot they could melt steal rocketed down to the earth, in mere seconds over 700 of the oto and suna shinobi were annihilated.

Naruto finished his hand seals as he let his blue chakra become visible. "**Fūton: Uzu no Yoroi**" An armor of vortexing wind encompassed the fox masked anbu.

In a flash naruto was upon the survivors, who still hadn't quite managed to recovered fully, They were torn to shreds by the raging wind and fire that scattered through the area, naruto's armor of wind literaly mutilating everything it touched. Meanwhile it created tornadoes of fire that would rampage the area, they would melt the wounded in seconds.

In mere minutes there was only 50 enemy ninja left, already running, all jonin level shinobi.

Naruto's wind armor dropped as he watched the retreating forms of the enemy, his entire body covered in blood, everything but his pants ripped to shreds and falling off his body, due to his own wind jutsu.

The landscaped outside of the village walls was obliterated, firestorms roared around him, the darkened red sky seemingly burned, to anyone on earth, it could be an accurate depiction of hell.

'Fox' slowly bent down, he moved to pick up a kunai, he first pried the melted skin and bone that once held the weapon, clenching the weapon in one hand, chakra flared to his legs, in one step he was upon them.

* * *

With the retreating 50 jonin

* * *

They were running, that hadn't even gotten a good look at their attacker, but they knew who it was… the bringer of hell… They had been warned to leave him to A-Rank shinobi of their force, or higher. They could now see why.

The force had been waiting for the signal to breach the village when they had been ambushed. The fox mask burned into their minds as they pictured the hundreds of men he had slaughtered.

Their thoughts were soon turned to life as they heard their comrade scream, a kunai being ripped out of his skull.

The kitsune masked anbu was then upon the next, cutting his throat as he easily kept pace to the fleeing ninja.

Knowing they had no chance to escape, they turned to fight, an oto jonin jumped in the air to send a massive lighting jutsu at the blond Anbu. As the jutsu neared the Anbu simply pushed out with his palm, a surge of wind cutting through the lightning.

5 suna ninja jumped at their attacker, 1 threw a fist towards the murderers face, it was swiftly blocked, although before counter attack could come, another suna nin threw senbon at the blonde. He flipped over the immobile ninja he had just blocked, breaking his arm in 2 places.

In the blink of an eye there was a kunai in the man with the broken arms neck, and the senbon throwing nin had a hand straight through her chest, obliterating her heart.

The S rank shinobi turned to his other opponents, and went back to work.

* * *

At arena

* * *

The sky turned red as all the contestants and viewers wondered what the noises were outside the village, except for the konoha ninja in attendance.

The 'kazekage' visibly tensed as he felt the chakra levels where his troops were all stationed, he knew they had been ambushed.

He had to escape.

Standing orochimaru disguised as the kazekage turned and jumped away from kage booth.

His outer layer of skin literally peeled off as it left the snake sanin running at top speeds, his 4 bodyguards soon following.

"I will not let you escape this time" as the words left his mouth the 3rd hokage, god of shinobi, threw off his robes to reveal his battle attire.

* * *

The stench of burning bodies, a stink so fierce it would turn the stomachs of almost any ninja. In the midst of the fiery hell, the 'fox' mask anbu trenched his way back to konoha, cuts all around his body, in his hand he held a white haired man, dead. Bones poked from the man's hands and back, clearly he used his own bones as weapons.

As he returned to the village walls a team of anbu was there to meet him, "fox-senpai, hokage-sama is in a battle with Orochimaru".

Everything stopped for naruto, "Where!" he managed to say as he dropped the body that was in his right hand.

The anbu pointed, "west but-". The bird anbu was cut off as naruto seemingly vanished in a burst of speed, he had to get to the hokage, and he had to help the hokage.

* * *

A massive barrier, held by the 'sound four', inside was the third hokage, a god among shinobi in his prime, being stabbed straight through the chest by none other than his old student, orochimaru.

"kukuku, you really thought you could beat me sensei? Kukuku" orochimaru hissed, his yellow eyes showing triumph.

Near the top of the barrier a jutsu was called. "**Bijūdama**"

Both aged shinobi looked up to see a terrifying sight, the kyuubi, a massive projection behind the 'fox' masked anbu. Infront of him a purple ball, condensed so fiercely that the entire landscape shook in defiance.

Suddenly the ball exploded towards the barrier from above, the massive fox projection roared.

When the jutsu hit the barrier there was an explosion so large that every shinobi in the continent felt it. The pure chakra so unstable that it forced most chunin level ninja to take a knee from the pressure.

The barrier shattered under the pressure, and as soon that happened the seemingly unmovable technique of pure energy made a swooping turn and went for about a mile, creating a massive crater in the earth.

Orochimaru didn't get a chance to think about the power of such a jutsu when he was hit, hard. He flew back at such speed that he smashed through about 10 trees, eventually stopping, he looked up to see anbu flooding in the battle zone, his 4 bodygaurds heading towards him. More importantly, standing over the hokage, a certain fox faced anbu stared at him. Red chakra exploding outwards from him, pure malice leaked from the man.

Orochimaru shivered slightly, feeling the pure power behind the masked, he could feel the eyes of the shinobi burying into his own.

"Orochimaru-sama, we'll take him, regain your energy, this fuckers dead" a girl with a flute finished speaking as she stood up to face the anbu that now slowly trekked towards them, taking a closer look you could tell he had been in battle recently, he was covered in blood. Head to toe, blood splattered everywhere, his clothes falling of his body in tears, though there were no cuts, just his hard skin and toned body.

Behind the ominous figure medic anbu were now all over the hokage, trying feverously to keep him alive.

"NARUTO". The voice was of the near death hokage, "remove y- your mask, *cough*, don't hide anymore *cough* yo- *cough* you are no longer 'fox', SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE SELF". The aged shinobi slipped into unconsciousness, knowing that naruto would understand his last wishes.

The fox anbu did a hand seal, his clothes changed, a long black cloak fell from his shoulders, Blood red fire danced around the bottom, ''jigoku no hakobi (Bringer of Hell)' Printed across the back in blood red.

Most distracting thing about his new persona, his mask now replaced, his floppy blonde hair bounced around as his cold blue eyes could cut someone deep with just a look. Three whisker marks slashed across his face. He looked atleast 16, but most already knew who he was, and what he was.

"You will meet your death not by 'fox', anbu of konoha… But by me, Naruto, Uzumaki, Namikaze, The third hokage's weapon, Kyuubi, No kitsune." As naruto finished his speech, chakra literally exploded from him, the feeling of bloodlust and killed intent sent every shinobi in the area ,except for Orochimaru, to their knees.

A fox head formed behind him as he trekked forward, his eyes turned blood red, animalistic. Fangs now poking from his top lip, his whisker marks thickened. The ground literally dissolved under every step, he created massive creators of earth every time his foot left the ground. Things rose around him, and smashed back down as he walked, ominous chakra visible around the boy.

"**It's time to die**".

A/N

That was hard to right, REVIEW, it helps me


End file.
